


Would You Call That Love

by songtoyou



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtoyou/pseuds/songtoyou
Summary: There was always one person Chris Evans tended to turn to when he was not in a committed relationship, Raina Morrison. He could confide in her about things going on in his life that he did not feel comfortable talking to his family or close friends about. Chris and Raina were able to establish a way to communicate with one another openly but also being respectful of the other’s time and needs. It was the only constant “relationship” he had, but without all the nonsense of trying to build a life together. A “friends with benefits” situation.However, what happens when Chris starts rethinking his “relationship” with Raina and if either is willing to pursue something more?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Move You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in ages. Everything about it is fiction. Sadly, I do not know Chris Evans, which is just a fictional take on his life. I do not permit this fic to be reposted on other platforms. 
> 
> Warnings: Mention of anxiety
> 
> Italics represent flashbacks.

* * *

June 2019

The early morning sun was peeking out of the sky, and the air became crisper after a night of pouring rain. It was supposed to be a scorcher day in June, according to the weather reports. That was not something Chris Evans was looking forward to since he would have to be on-set partaking in outdoor scenes wearing sweaters, business suits, and heavy coats for most of the day. Despite the uncomfortableness his job could be at times; it was all worth it in the end. Acting was Chris’s passion, and he was fortunate to do it for a living. Chris knew he was lucky to be where he is at in his career. From the ups and downs to disappointing film projects that either went nowhere or were rejected by critics and moviegoers, it all helped steer Chris to become the actor he is today. 

With Captain America’s story arch now complete, Chris understood that it would take a while for audiences and some of his fans not just to see him as Steve Rogers. Taken on Marvel’s top Avenger’s mantle was one of the best decisions he ever made as it took his career to new heights. Yes, Chris had some reservations at first when he was approached for the role. He did not feel confident enough if he could handle the responsibility of playing such an iconic character. Chris was also worried about losing his anonymity. He liked being able to walk down the street with no one recognizing him or asking for a photo and autograph. Now Chris was lucky to make it a few blocks without someone yelling out at him or screaming “Captain America!”, it most definitely did not help ease his anxieties. 

“ _You got that Marvel money saved up. You can live comfortably while pursuing projects that people would not expect you to take. It’s a win-win situation for you,”_ said Raina, one of Chris’s best friends, when mentioning the project, Defending Jacob. 

_“You sound like my mom when you say that,”_ Chris replied.

Raina laughed at that and said, _“I take that as a compliment, you know.”_

_“Good. I meant it as one. You both don’t take shit from anyone. And I know you’ll always have my back as she does.”_

Raina and his mom kept telling him to accept the lead role as Andy Barber in Defending Jacob. And how it would not only be beneficial to his career, but also because 1.) the show was filming in Massachusetts so that he would be in his own home every night, and 2.) it was a role he never played before: a father.

Sipping his coffee, Chris stood on the porch of his house as he watched Dodger relieve himself. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you some breakfast,” Chris waved Dodger over to get inside. The pup was happy to oblige his owner and trotted up the steps into the house.

Chris heard his cellphone buzz just as he put down Dodger’s food bowl. Reaching over the counter to retrieve it, Chris smiled when he saw the name pop up.

Raina: Why didn’t anyone tell me that New York is always hot as balls! I can’t take it!

Chris: I warned you about that, but you didn’t listen to me. What are you doing up so early?

Raina: Couldn’t sleep. Nervous about the preview shows for Moulin Rouge. It is coming up quickly. 

Chris: Again, congrats on Moulin Rouge. You got nothing to be nervous about; you are going to be great. 

Raina: I’m just worried if people will like the show. 

Chris: You and the crew wouldn’t have gotten to Broadway if people weren’t interested in seeing it, especially with you as Satine. This is what you were born to do. Scott, Ma, and I will be there on opening night. Carly and Shanna won’t be able to come but plan to see the show on a girls’ trip to New York later in the summer. I know both are proud of you as well. 

Raina: Stop! You are going to make me cry. All of you are so sweet. Seriously, I am forever grateful to you and your amazing family for supporting me all these years.

Chris: Can you believe it has been ten years since we met at that Vanity Fair photoshoot for West Side Story. 

Raina: Oh God! Do not remind of that shoot. I was a ball of nerves that day.

Chris: I thought the paramedics were going to need to be called for you.

Raina: Haha. Seriously though, they probably would have if you didn’t help calm me down.

* * *

_January 2009_

_“Wait, what is this photoshoot about?” Raina asked her manager, Jerry, who sighed in response._

_“Raina, I’ve already told you. It is to celebrate the Broadway revival of West Side Story. The photographer is re-creating scenes from the film version,” explained Jerry._

_Now it was Raina’s turn to let out a sigh. Despite being in the music industry since she was 16 years old, the whole idea of photoshoots still did not make her comfortable. Plus, the long hours, the bright lights, and the shoots’ craziness left Raina feeling drained. It was now adding other celebrities to the mix brought on a whole new set of anxieties._

_“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Jerry assured Raina and added, “Today’s going to be easy. You don’t have to worry about being front and center this time. You’ll be in the background so that you can relax.”_

_“If you say so,” Raina retorted with a small smile. She trusted Jerry._

_When Raina finally arrived at the photoshoot, she was whisked away to hair and makeup and then onward to change her costume. She had already been introduced to her fellow photo mates, such as Ashley Tisdale and Robert Pattinson. Both were very pleasant and nice._

_“I am such a huge fan. I have all of your albums,” Ashley gushed admirably._

_“Thank you. That is very sweet of you to say. I loved your album ‘Headstrong,’ by the way. Such great bops,” Raina complimented, and Ashley’s face lit up like a Christmas tree._

_As the two made their way to the set, each shared what project they were currently working on until Ashley stopped dead in her tracks._

_“What is it?” Raina asked, concerned._

_“Chris Evans,” whispered Ashley and went on, “Chris Evans is over there.”_

_“Yeah, didn’t you know he’d be here? Oh my God, you guys didn’t use to date, did you?”_

_“Ha! I wish. He is just so cute,” Ashley said dreamily._

_Raina just laughed and shook her head, “Yeah, he isn’t bad looking.”_

_They filmed the dance scene from the movie where Maria and Tony see each other for the first time. Camilla Belle and Ben Barnes were assigned the lead roles for the shoot. Raina had to admit; both looked the part. The photographer, Mark Seliger, gathered everyone around to discuss how the scene would go. He started placing people in their spots with Jennifer Lopez and Rodrigo Santoro in their positions as lead Shark dancers Anita and Bernardo, with Camilla and Ben on their respective sides. Ashley was assigned as a Jet girl dancing with Chris’s character, the Jets leader, Riff._

_Raina hid her smile when Ashley shook Chris’s hand and introduced herself. Poor thing looked as if she could faint. Settled in the back, Raina was one of the Sharks. She was perfectly content where she was at standing next to Minka Kelly and Jay Hernandez. The three would even make little side chat here and there._

_Overall, the photoshoot was going well. Until the bright lights, the loud music, and the uncomfortable costume started getting to Raina._ _She felt like she was going to pass out. However, Raina was determined to pull through in fear of being labeled a “diva” or, worse, “difficult” to work with; that was not the kind of press she needed now. Remembering what her mother told her to do when the first signs of an anxiety attack were coming on was to breathe in and out. She did that a couple of times as she closed her eyes when Mark said they were changing film and wanted a couple more shots._

_Unsurprisingly, someone else was beginning to get restless during the shoot as well. Chris was not a fan of photoshoots. He always felt awkward and never understood what he was supposed to be doing. He would continuously worry if he were coming off stupid or looking like a fool._

_Chris was more cautious of the types of photoshoots he would take part in and made sure to steer clear of the ones wanting him to be viewed as eye-candy merely. He was working hard to make a trajectory in his career from heartthrob to serious actor. However, Chris knew he had more to prove to audiences and critics for them to see past his ‘Not Another Teen Movie’ or ‘Fantastic 4’ roles._

_Nevertheless, when he got word about Vanity Fair’s West Side Story photoshoot, Chris was immediately on board. He was a theater kid, after all, thanks to his mother. Similarly, with other shoots, it all starts the same. The photographer talks about the art direction of the shoot and expectations for the day._

_During the short breaks on set, Chris looked around to see the other actors and performers. While he knew some of the folks on set, he did not honestly know any of them personally. The only person he was more acquainted with was Camilla, and that was because both filmed the movie Push a year ago._

_As Chris’s eyes roamed around the room, they landed on Raina, who was fanning herself with her hands. While others were making small talk, he noticed that Raina took deep breaths and closed her eyes. She stepped down on the chair she was standing on to take a seat and put her head in her hands._

_Chris felt bad. He knew an anxiety attack when he saw one. Slowly making his way over to Raina, he kneeled in front of her._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Chris asked in a whisper._

_Raina jumped at the sound of his voice. She did not expect anyone to come up to check on how she was doing. She thought she was doing her best to be discreet._

_“I don’t know. It’s too hot in here. The lights are hurting my eyes, and it’s hard to breathe,” Raina said, continuing to fan herself._

_Instinctively, Chris reached out to hold one of Raina’s shaking hands to help calm her down._

_“Have you ever tried the 4-7-8 breathing technique?”_

_Raina shook her head no and said, “Never heard of that technique.”_

_“Trust me; it has helped me out a lot. Okay, so you’re going to breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven seconds, and exhale for eight seconds. Do you want to try it with me? Breathe in 1, 2, 3, 4. Hold 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and exhale 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, 6, 7, 8. Very good. Let’s do it again,” Chris calmly instructed Raina._

_“I’ll get you some water. Just keeping doing the breathing exercises, okay.”_

_When Chris returned, he again kneeled in front of Raina and handed her the water cup._

_“Thank you,” said Raina as she sipped slowly._

_“You’re welcome.”_

_Raina let out a little chuckle, “I can’t believe I had an anxiety attack. I told Jerry I was worried about this happening. Again, thank you. I appreciate you helping me out,” expressed Raina gratefully._

_As Raina continued to sip her water, Chris took the time to look at her. She was attractive, and he could tell she was a little bit younger than him. While this was Chris’s first-time meeting Raina, he had seen her before at other Hollywood functions. Neither having their paths cross until now._

_“Okay, folks, let’s get back in your positions!” Mark yelled to get everyone’s attention._

_“You going to be okay?” asked Chris as he stood up._

_“Yes. I’m going to be fine,” answered Raina, standing up as well._

_Chris helped her back up on the chair, and he returned to his spot next to Ashley. It was weird. No one else seemed to notice what went on between the two. It was like for those few short moments, Chris and Raina were in their own world._

_Chris kept stealing glances towards Raina for the rest of the shoot. He kept telling himself it was to make sure she was okay, not that he was drawn to her or anything._

_‘Don’t go there, Evans. The last thing you need is to be in a relationship, and she doesn’t look like the type to do hookups,’ Chris scolded himself and added, ‘Most likely won’t ever see her again after this day.’_

* * *

“I am glad that it didn’t take long for us to meet again after that day. We do have Scott and Shanna to thank for that, by the way,” Chris happily reminded Raina.

He decided to call her that morning after their text exchange. He preferred hearing her voice anyways. 

“Oh yeah, at my concert in Boston. It was fate. We were destined to be friends.”

“Yep. Even though you are a fan of the New York Mets and Giants fan, I still love ya,” teased Chris.

Raina groaned, “Let us not bring up sports, shall we. It can only get ugly from here. Anyways, I’ll let you go. I gotta start heading out for rehearsals. Talk to you later. Bye,” said Raina.

“Bye, sweetheart. Take care,” replied Chris and ended the call. 

He looked over at Dodger, who had finished eating and was now lying in one of his dog beds near the kitchen table. As Chris continued to sip his coffee, he decided to make breakfast and went to the fridge to take some eggs. Once he got everything ready to begin cooking, his mind drifted to Raina. Chris noticed that his mind had been doing that more recently lately. 

For Chris, his relationship with Raina was more than just a friendship. She was someone he could confide in about things he was not comfortable bringing up to his family or close childhood friends. Their friendship evolved when both began a “friends with benefits” type of relationship. This would only occur when both were not in committed relationships with other people. 

Surprisingly, this arrangement only managed to make them closer friends. The boundaries they agreed upon were put in place not to fracture their friendship. He went into the situation not wanting to build some domesticated life with Raina. However, at times, Chris kept thinking if he could turn his friendship with Raina into something more. Something more than friends, more than sex buddies, but as a life partner. A wife and mother to his children.

‘Stop lying to yourself,’ Chris’s inner voice spoke up, ‘You’re in love with Raina. Just admit it!’

Nevertheless, Chris could not admit to himself. He was not ready to deal with those feelings for one of his closest friends. 

Not yet, at least. 


	2. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris reflects more on his friendship with Raina, and he sends her a gift to celebrate her big Broadway debut. He decides to be open about his deeper feelings for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed something that happened during the summer of 2016 that involved another MCU actor.

* * *

**July 2019**

"Christopher Robert Evans! Come here!" yelled his mother, Lisa Evans.

"What, Ma?" Chris asked when he entered her kitchen and replied, "Whatever happened? I assure you that it was Scott who did it."

"Would you stop? You aren't in trouble. Sit down for a sec." Lisa told her oldest son. 

Taking a seat at the kitchen table next to his mother, Chris asked, "Why are you on the laptop? You hate using the computer."

"I do, but you need to send Raina some flowers to celebrate her big opening night on Broadway. You were planning on getting her something, right?" inquired Lisa as she turned the laptop over to Chris for him to look through different flower arrangements. 

"Uh…I don't know, Ma. I am sure you will pick out something great."

Lisa gave Chris a knowing look and said, "Chris, you spend more time with Raina than the rest of us. You know her likes and dislikes. Now come on, look at the arrangements and pick which one she would like best."

Chris groaned and turned away from his mother to roll his eyes. His mother's behavior was not unusual to always insinuate that Raina was more than a friend to Chris. Well, she was, but that did not mean his mother had to know all of the dirty details. Despite what people might think of the confessed mama's boy, Chris did not always share everything with Lisa. 

"Don't get her flowers…" Chris began, but Lisa cut him off.

"Chris! Why not?"

"It would be better to get Raina chocolate, cookies, or brownies. Something edible. Just not cupcakes because she doesn't like them. Call them overrated. Trust me. She'd prefer to have food over flowers," informed Chris.

"Great. You choose something for Raina while I give Carly a call. Choose something good," Lisa ordered as she got up from the table and exited the kitchen. 

As Chris perused the website's items, he knew what to get Raina when he saw the object: a personalized gigantic caramel toffee fortune cookie. It was perfect. Not only was it giant, but it was dipped in decadent caramel with fatty toffee bits sprinkled on top and drizzled with dark chocolate. Raina would love it. 

"Ma! Come here and look at this! What do you think?"

Lisa entered the kitchen once again. She was still talking on the phone with Carly.

"Chris, whatever you get, Raina, it will be great."

"What should I put on the card since it is from all of us?" asked Chris with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No. Just have it be from you. Scott and I already picked out a nice flower arrangement from the two of us for Raina," Lisa informed Chris nonchalantly and added, "Carly is wondering if you could watch the kids this weekend?"

Chris was amazed at his mother's crafty scheme. She had that way about her. 

"I'll text her that it isn't a problem, and I know what you are doing."

Lisa feigned an innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out an exasperated sigh, Chris said, "Ma, it isn't like that with Raina, okay. We are just friends. Nothing more. We can't be anything more. It would ruin what we have already. Plus, we both don't necessarily want the same things. She has shared with me that she doesn't see herself having kids. I want kids, someday." 

Lisa put her hands up in mock defeat. She was not going to press Chris press about his hidden feelings for Raina. He was an adult, after all. However, as a mother, it was hard not to step in and help her children no matter what they were dealing with at the time. 

"Just be sure to write something heartfelt and sweet in the gift message," ordered Lisa and got up once again left the kitchen.

Now alone, Chris looked over the textbox space to put his message for Raina's gift. He typed and retyped what to write to her. Taking a deep breath, Chris let his inhibitions go and proceeded to write honestly about how he felt.

_Raina,_

_You bring so much joy and love to my existence. I know it would not be the same If I did not have you in my life. You help keep me centered in this crazy world of ours, and I always know I can count on you if I need anything. I am so proud of you. Your determination, hard work, and motivation in achieving your dreams have always inspired me. Sometimes I wished you could see yourself through my eyes because then you would realize how special you are to me. I hope you know much. I appreciate and love you so much._

_Love,_

_Chris_

With the gift now ordered and soon to be on its way, there was no going back. 

* * *

"1, 2, 3, and 4! Turn! Kick leg up! Cross and dip!" shouted the choreographer and added, "Let's do it again from the top!"

Trying to catch her breath, Raina got back into position next to her co-star, Aaron Tveit. The two have been working on this project for the past three years. It amazed them both how everything started at a workshop lab, to a small theater production in Boston, to debut the show on Broadway. It was a dream come true for everyone involved. 

For Raina, it was a check-off on her list of career accomplishments. While Raina had been offered different roles for Broadway productions in the past, she never accepted the offers. She was either too busy promoting and touring for her albums. Or the parts offered merely did not appeal to her. Raina was cautious about particular projects and took her time in making decisions on which to pursue or decline. That would often lead to arguments with people at her record company or management as one or the other would tell Raina that she was not reaching her full potential as a star. But the Long Island native never wanted to be "famous for being famous." She was not the type to freely give out information about her private life to maintain relevancy with the press or fans. She wanted her work to speak for itself. 

A child prodigy gifted in music, Raina has set her sights on impacting the world through song. Her parents, George and Marie, often worried about the precocious little girl when she would hold herself up in her room for hours and hours a day practicing on her guitar or keyboard while jotting down lyrics.

When Raina was 14 years old, she was discovered by her first manager, Jerry Sullivan, at the annual New York State Fair. Jerry was taken aback by the young girl's mature voice as she sang Reba McEntire's classic hits, "Why Haven't I Heard from You" and "Fancy." He immediately introduced himself to Raina and her parents.

Although skeptical, both George and Marie agreed to a formal meeting with Jerry to discuss their daughter's future. After all, they did not want their only child to get screwed over by some conman. Thankfully, Jerry turned out to be legit and had been in the music industry for 20 years as an artists and repertoire (A&R) personnel at Columbia Records.

_"Not many talented singers I have seen in all my years in the music have what Raina has. She has 'it' and could go far," said Jerry._

_"Oh, I don't want to be famous," little Raina spoke up and continued, "I just want to make music."_

_Jerry just beamed with happiness, "That is a great answer, little one. You have your priorities. That is important in this industry. You don't ever want to lose sight of why you started in the first place."_

_"Trust me, I won't," replied Raina with a toothy smile._

Unfortunately, it was hard to remain authentic in the music industry. Too many times, someone would try to mold Raina into who they thought she should be. She never wanted to be placed in a box or confined to one style of music. All Raina ever wanted to be was Raina.

"1, 2, 3, and 4! Turn! Kick leg up! Cross and dip!" repeated the choreographer, "Great job, everyone. Let us take a ten-minute break. Raina and Aaron, they need another costume fitting."

"I swear, I am at a point where I could do the choreography in my sleep," Aaron joked as he walked with Raina to the fitting area.

Raina let out a chuckle, "Isn't that the truth."

With rehearsals finally coming to an end for the day, Raina gathered her belongings, said her goodbyes, and headed home. Thankfully, her Tribeca apartment was only 15 minutes away from the Al Hirschfeld Theatre. Frank, Raina's driver, greeted her as he opened the black Cadillac Escalade's back door.

"How were rehearsals today, Miss Raina?" 

"Not too bad," Raina shared with her driver, "I think once the show is finally open to the public, everything will be…a lot easier to handle."

"You're going to be great. The previews of the show went very well, as you mentioned," Frank reminded Raina and asked, "Who you got coming to see you on opening night? I'm taking my wife and youngest daughter to see it before she heads off to school in late August."

It was not uncommon for Frank and Raina to have an easy rapport with one another. Frank was a talker, while Raina was quieter and preferred to listen to his stories about growing up in Queens or his family that consisted of a loving wife and three daughters. Despite enjoying Frank's company, Raina knew that she still had to keep herself wary and not allow herself to be caught off guard. Sadly, her past experiences when allowing others into her world, both private and public, left her feeling burned. Raina learned how to be a master at changing the subject from herself to the other person prying into her personal life. 

"Aw! That is wonderful. Where is Alisha headed off to again? Cornell?" asked Raina while thinking, 'Hook line and sinker.'

"Brown University in Providence. Got a full academic scholarship."

"That's wonderful. At least your daughter won't be too far from home. I kind of wish I went to college but never had the time with everything else going on."

"Oh, come on now. I'd say you turned out well. Not everyone needs to go to college to be successful. With Alisha, she always had her sights on pursuing a career in archaeology. By attending Brown, she will have access to the best research and educators the country has to offer."

"Well, if she is anything like her father, then she's got the charms to take the world by storm."

When Frank finally reached the building of Raina's apartment, he proceeded to step out to open her door, but she stopped him and said, "I got it, Frank."

"You sure?" he questioned. 

"Yeah. Tell your wife and daughter I said 'hello.' Bye, Frank. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a nice night, Raina."

Upon entering the apartment building, Raina was greeted by the concierge, Winston.

"Hi, Winston. How are you?" asked Raina to make polite conversation as she strode into the lobby.

"Very well, ma'am. Thank you for asking."

Raina cringed at being referred to as "ma'am" despite being two-decades younger than Winston; however, she knew he was only polite and professional. Stopping by to check her mail at the cluster of mailboxes, there was only advertisements and bills. Closing the mailbox with a loud sigh, Raina walked towards the elevator to head up to her penthouse apartment. 

The Tribeca apartment was such a great find as the penthouse had its own intimate and homey feel. The condo's main floor greeted guests with an open space kitchen-living room area with a fireplace and powder room. Floor-to-ceiling arched windows dominated the living room, allowing natural light to seep through in the morning and afternoon. Overall, it was ample space for when Raina wanted to entertain her close friends. She was able to accommodate overnight guest stays with two sky-lighted bedrooms with one main bathroom. One floor up was where the master suite was located with floor-to-ceiling French doors that led to a landscaped terrace that included a hot tub, outdoor kitchen, along with fantastic sunset and nighttime views of the Tribeca skyline. 

It was a place where Raina felt at home and safe from the prying eyes of the paparazzi or overzealous admirers. Thankfully, the majority of Raina's fans respected her privacy and knew the importance of boundaries.

Unfortunately, only Raina's name was associated with fellow celebrities that things could get out of hand and overrun with speculations. For instance, in the early years of her friendship with Chris, both fandoms speculated if they were more than friends. Whereas with the media, they were relentless in their prying for more information about the two stars. Luckily, it was a dilemma that the two friends worked hard to overcome. The bond that grew between Chris and Raina was not something either experienced with other people. It was unique in how relatively normal both felt around each other. There were no pretenses the friends had to follow or any egos getting in the way. 

Sad that the same could not have been applied to Raina's last relationship. The media scrutiny and the online abuse/harassment from the actor's fanbase became too much for Raina to handle that she eventually had to end the relationship prematurely. It was not something that she wanted to do as she cared for the man very much. He was sweet, charming, handsome, and treated Raina with respect. He became someone Raina could confide in outside of her inner circle. She was lucky to have met him at President Barack Obama's final White House Correspondents' Dinner back in April 2016. 

'What might have been? Where would my life be if I had stayed with Tom?' Raina often thought.

After taking a quick shower, Raina changed into baggy sweats and a fitted tank top. Stretching out on the couch, she searched through Netflix and selected season five of Schitt's Creek to watch. It was her go-to show that she liked to watch at the end of the day. The crazy antics of the Rose family always helped her relax and ease her anxious mind. 

"Oh, David Rose, you are a precious little bean, wrapped in uncertainty and apprehension about the world, aren't you? I connect with you on a spiritual level," Raina commented to herself. 

* * *

Chris was a bag of nerves ever since he ordered Raina that gift. It was not so much the gift that was causing him to have anxiety, but the message inside the present. 

He let it all out in that gift message and was mostly worried about what Raina would make of his words. For instance, would she read them and express the same sentiment, revealing that Chris's feelings were more profound than mere friends. However, what if Chris's words caused her to be upset and that she would not be able to return his feelings in fear of losing their friendship. 

'Or she just doesn't love you the way you might want her to,' thought Chris apprehensively. 

Now, Chris was beginning to worry that he might have overstepped his boundaries with Raina. 'Why did you have to go and develop deeper feelings for her. I knew our whole friends with benefits wasn't a good idea. 

Nothing good ever comes from that arrangement,' he scolded himself while taking Dodger out for a walk on his property. Chris hoped that the cool night air would help relieve the tension and worry he was feeling. It was either a walk or a cigarette, and he promised both his mother and Raina that he would no longer partake in the nasty habit. 

The dynamic of Chris and Raina's friendship was a unique one. She was one of the very few that Chris allowed in his world. Over the years, Raina had become acquainted with his close friends from Massachusetts and individual family members outside of his mother, father, brother, and sisters. It was not unusual for Raina to attend one of his Uncle Mike's campaign rallies. That always got the fans on social media talking and wondering if there was something more than friendship between the two. 

Chris and Raina's responses were always the same, "We are just friends." It was their go-to answer for years.

It was not until mid-2014 when they decided to add a new element to their friendship: sex. 

What started as a fun hookup turned into a full-fledged agreement. For Chris, it was liberating to be with someone sexually with no strings attached. For Raina, she felt safe and comfortable with Chris. There was genuine respect and trust the two had for one another that when sex added to the mix, it did not cause a lot of complications, surprisingly. They took the time to set guidelines and go over expectations that both could abide by and not ruin the aspect of their friendship. 

Their guidelines included:

  1. Be transparent with one another as possible. Be open to compromises.
  2. Be open to communicating with your partner.
  3. Never be judgmental.
  4. Be open about what is off-limits and what is acceptable. 
  5. Conversations or decisions cannot be one-sided.
  6. Make sure each partner is on the same page.
  7. Check-in with one another. Ask each other about how things are going and how the individual is feeling about the arrangement.
  8. Develop a PR strategy for when friends or family members ask questions about the status of your relationship.
  9. Ground rules: staying over is optional, breakfast in the morning is acceptable, no booty calls as it demeans the overall friendship, and friend-dates are suitable.



Even when Chris was in a serious relationship with Minka or Jenny, he could revert to his non-sexual friendship with Raina. Chris never quite understood how Raina could adapt so quickly whenever he had a new romantic partner. He honestly would not know how he would react if Raina showed up one day with a boyfriend on her arm. 

'Liar! You'd flip your shit!' Chris thought, which he did when Raina was rumored to be dating fellow MCU actor Tom Hiddleston back in 2016. Both had been photographed together numerous times during outings and events.

'Six-months of Hell,' Chris bitterly referred that time. 

The crazy thing about that time is that Raina did not share anything with him about her relationship with Tom. She kept it all to herself even after they broke up. 

"Why does she keep that part of her life secret from me?" Chris asked himself as he walked up the steps on his front porch with Dodger following suit.

"Because it is none of your business how Raina's relationships go down," a voice spoke up, startling Chris.

"Holy shit, Scott! What the fuck are you doing out here?" yelled Chris as he stood in front of his little brother. 

Scott replied with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Just getting some fresh air and enjoying the sunset. What have you been up to?"

"Don't change the subject. Why do you automatically assume I am talking about Raina? For all you know, I could have been referring to Shanna," Chris retorted back defiantly as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the porch railing. 

However, Scott was not falling for what his brother was trying to sell. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Chris," Scott reprimanded and continued, "I know you and Raina have had a friend with benefits situation going on for the last five years. Of course, only when neither of you was in relationships with other people, that is."

"How the fuck did you know about that?" questioned Chris. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Well, I had my speculations, but your reaction just now confirmed everything. What the fuck were thinking. Nothing good comes out of a friend with benefits relationship. Hell, I could have told you that while also saving you the eventual heartbreak that will eventually happen. So again, I ask, what the fuck were you thinking?" 

Letting out a huge sigh, Chris moved to sit next to Scott on the porch swing. "I was thinking…that this is someone who I love and care about, you know. At first, the arrangement was, I don't want to say that it was just for fun. With Raina, it felt like a natural progression for our friendship. I don't know. I guess maybe…"

"You hoped that it could turn into something more down the road," Scott finished for his brother. 

"Yeah. I felt we were getting to that point, but Raina kept pulling back, you know. Like, she was too scared to move in that direction with me,' Chris confessed as he leaned back on the porch swing. 

Scott continued to stare at Chris as he contemplated what to say next. He felt terrible for his older brother and realized Chris's dilemma.

"I wish I could give you some sage advice, but honestly, I am at a loss on what you should do. Raina is special to you. To all of us. But, no one can deny that she has always had a little hold on your heart. The sad thing is that I don't think the poor thing fully understands the effect she has on you. All I can say is to tread carefully. Don't do anything rash," advised Scott and got up to go into the house.

'Too late.' Chris thought to himself. 

"Fuck it! I need a cigarette." 


	3. Need The Sun To Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter was tough, particularly the beginning, since it is very emotional. I hope this chapter provides a little bit more insight into who Raina is as a person. 
> 
> Sadly, I do not know Chris Evans or anyone in his family, and this is just a fictional take on his life. I do not permit this fic to be reposted on other platforms. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions the death of a loved one.

* * *

**_September 26, 2010_ **

_Returning to the home ground after their loss to the New York Jets, the New England Patriots were looking to rebound with a win against the Buffalo Bills. The Patriots were able to score a 7-yeard touchdown thanks to the star quarterback, Tom Brady. Anyone from New England loved Thomas Edward Patrick Brady Jr. He was their golden boy, despite not even being from the area. A west coaster who grew up in California could melt the hearts of any contemptuous New Englander._

_For Chris Evens, just saying the name ‘Tom Brady’ around him would result in him turning into a blushing schoolgirl. Tom brought pride back the Patriots with six Superbowl championships, nine Conference championships, and seventeen Division championships. For any New Englander, it was a feeling they were going to hold onto and cherish._

_“Go…go…go…YES!!” Chris cheered as he got up from his couch to cheer Tom Brady’s second touchdown._

_“What happened?” asked Scott as he rushed back from the kitchen when he heard Chris celebrating._

_“Brady just scored a TD,” replied Chris._

_“Fuck! I mean, yes! This is the last time I get up to get you a beer from the fridge. You get them yourselves from now on. Another commercial! Give me a break.” Scott scolded, taking his seat next to Chris on the couch._

_“The Pats need to win this. The team has already lost to the New York Giants and Jets. If they lose to the Bills, then Raina will never let me hear the end of it. She loves to gloat and rub it in my face whenever New York wins anything,” Chris shared as he took a sip of his beer._

_Scott was aware of how Chris would essentially light up or blush whenever he talked about Raina. One had to pay attention, or it would not be visible, but Scott was a master at reading his brother’s body language and emotions._

_“Speaking of our favorite chanteuse, you ever going to ask her out, or are you just going to pine for the rest of your life?” asked Scott bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush when getting information, especially with his older brother._

_“What are you talking about? Raina and I are just friends. Good friends. Men and women can be friends. Just like Tara and me,” Chris defended strongly, “Why are you always pushing this narrative that I like Raina more than merely a friend?”_

_“Because you do. I can see it. Ma can see it. Shanna and Carly see it. Blind people see it,” Scott proceeded to enlighten Chris._

_Chris scoffed and reiterated as calmly as he could to Scott, “Okay, hold up. Do you guys just sit around and gossip about Raina and me? We are friends! That’s it! Nothing more, nothing less.”_

_When the game returned from commercial break, Chris’s phone rang. He was inclined to ignore it, but when he saw it was from Raina, he answered._

_“Speaking of Raina, here she is calling, probably to talk smack about the game. ‘Hello?’” Chris spoke into his phone happily. However, his mood changed when he heard sobs on the other end._

_“Rai, what’s wrong? What happened?” Chris asked, concerned as he sat up straighter._

_Scott perked up and asked, “What’s going on?”_

_Chris merely shrugged and asked Raina again, “What’s going on? Are you okay? Talk to me!”_

_When she was able to catch her breath, Raina cried out, “My mom died.”_

_“WHAT!” Chris yelled, jumping up from the couch and began pacing back and forth in his living room. Scott straightened up and watched Chris intently in the hope of finding out what is going on with their close friend._

_“She died last night… in the hospital. It was a heart attack,” Raina choked out as best as she could while crying over the death of her mother, “We thought it was just the flu. She was feeling well all day…throwing up…not looking great. My dad called the paramedics, and when they got to the house, they told us that it was just the flu and that it would best not take mom in as she would only be waiting in the ER. But then we had to call them back an hour later because she got worse. She was barely incoherent and was drooling,” Raina stopped to catch her breath and sob but went on to share, “It was awful, Chris. You should have seen the look on the paramedics’ faces when they came back and saw her condition. You could see that they realized they fucked up. Oh my God! My mom is dead, Chris. What am I going to do?”_

_Chris was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say or what to do. All Chris could do was listen to her desperate sobs. It was not long before he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. Chris sat down at the dining room table, put his head in his free hand, and cried along with his best friend._

* * *

**July 24, 2019**

“Only one more night to go. You excited, kid?” asked Jerry, Raina’s manager, as he sat on the couch in her dressing room. She was on break from rehearsals. 

“I go back and forth between wanting to throw-up to crying. I am not quite sure if it is crying out of joy or because I am so nervous,” she revealed honestly.

“What do you have to be nervous about? You have done this show a bunch of times. You have gotten raved reviews from the workshops and the previews. You are going to kill it,” said Jerry and continued with, “When are you going to realize that you are one of the best performers out of your peers? Hell, Variety magazine referred to you as the ‘the best vocalist of her generation.’ That is a huge praise. You wouldn’t have come this far if people thought you didn’t have what people call ‘it.’ You’re no flash in the pan, kid.”

“Thank you, Jerry. I love you; you know that. I am so lucky to have you in my corner,” Raina replied with a smile, but then asked, “What am I going to do when you leave me, though? Who am I going to get to watch out for me?”

“That is not something you have to worry about today. I am not going anywhere, Raina. You talk to your dad lately?”

“Uh…yeah. He’s doing alright,” Raina said as she sat down next to Jerry on the couch and shared that her dad was coming to see the show.

“Wow! No offense, but I am surprised he is leaving Long Island to come to see the show.”

“You and me both. Dad is making a trip the week of his birthday in August. I think I am going to ask Chris to join, if he can, that is. He and my dad have always gotten along, and I am sure both would be happy to get to see each other….and why are you giving me that look, Jerry?” asked Raina curiously.

Jerry just chuckled and shook his head, “Nothing, little one. I am simply happy that you and Chris have managed to stay friends for this long. Just friends, right?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Raina responded, “Just come out and say what you want to say, Jerry. Lay it on me. Don’t hold back now.”

“Okay. Have you ever thought about being more than friends with Chris?”

Taking a deep breath in and letting out, Raina contemplated her thoughts about Chris. Had she ever thought about being more than friends with Chris? Technically, they were more than friends. They started a friend with benefits relationship five years ago, but no one knew about it, especially people in their inner circles. Their relationship was just for them without the fear of anyone’s judgment and scrutiny.

She got a taste of that when she dated Tom Hiddleston back in 2016. Neither fully comprehended how much their coupling would turn their worlds upside down. The media frenzy was something she and Tom had never experienced. For some reason, people could not wrap their heads around the notion that this English actor who was posh and well-educated would date a songstress from New York who had a reputation of being reserved and reclusive. It did not help when both fandoms got involved in the mix. Tom’s fans were brutal in their critiques of Raina. If they were not ragging on her clothes, hair, or overall looks, they were ragging on her music or personality. Social media allowed people to smear Raina’s reputation to the extreme. 

None of this she blamed on Tom as there was not much she could do. She knew he did not condone the horrid behavior of some of his fans. However, there was a small part where Raina wished he said something to get them to back off during that time. It was an eye-opening experience for Raina in certain areas but mostly left her confused about what she wanted in a partner. 

With Chris, their friendship grew naturally. It was as if the universe intervened and made sure these two individuals were important fixtures in each other’s lives.

“Jerry, you know better than anyone that if you find a real friend in this business, then you hold on to them. That is all I am going to say on this matter.”

Jerry put his hands up in surrender, “Fair enough. I trust you know what you are doing, kid.”

* * *

Later that night, while Raina was lounging on her couch in her penthouse, she went through the text exchange she had with Chris throughout the day. 

**1:30 p.m.**

Chris: We’ve landed. After we get our bags, we’re going to head to the hotel. 

**2:45 p.m.**

Raina: Hey, been super busy with interviews and last-minute rehearsals this morning and afternoon. Glad you guys made it safely. Where are you guys staying?

Chris: The Frederick Hotel.

Raina: That is a nice hotel. Not far from where I live too. Only a few blocks away from each other. Do you all want to come over for a nightcap?

Chris: Shouldn’t you be resting up for tomorrow?

Raina: Please, no amount of rest will help ease my worries. Murphy’s Law, remember. If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong. I guess I just have to accept that some things are out of my control. 

Chris: You got nothing to worry about.

Raina. I have to get back to rehearsals. Talk to you later. Bye.

**6:30 p.m.**

Chris: You home yet?

Raina: Yeah. What are you guys up to?

Chris: Getting ready to head out to dinner at Serafina. Do you want to come along to join us?

Raina: Thanks, but not tonight. It’d be best for me to take it easy for the rest of the night.

Chris: Gotcha. Do you mind if I stop by later? 

Raina: If you plan on stopping by, then can you please bring me some takeout please?

Chris: What do you want?

By eight o’clock, Chris was sitting on Raina’s couch scrolling through Netflix while she ate the minestrone he brought from the restaurant. 

“Goddamn, this soup is good. What did you eat?” Raina asked as she continued to slurp her soup.

“Cacio e Pepe. Then the three of us split dessert. Well, mom and Scott ate most of it. You know I’m not a dessert person,” informed Chris and continued with, “What do you want to watch and please don’t say Gilmore Girls. You know I can’t stand that show.”

“Don’t hate on Gilmore Girls.”

“Uh…you hate on Gilmore Girls all the time. If you can’t stand them so much, then why do you watch it?” asked Chris.

“Because, despite all of its flaws, the show has a lot of heart. No, don’t pick Schitt’s Creek. You haven’t seen it yet, and we need to do a proper marathon viewing party. No, not Friends or The Office. I’m not in the mood to watch Parks and Recreation. Ooh, Derry Girls! Pick that one,” ordered Raina.

When Raina finished her dinner, she got up to put her bowl in the kitchen sink and asked Chris if he wanted something to drink. 

“Just water.”

Opening the fridge to retrieve two bottles of water, she saw the gift she got from Chris nestled on the top shelf. It brought a smile to her face seeing the gift box. While she did open the box to see what was inside, she had yet to open the fortune cookie.

“Thanks for the gift. The fortune cookie looks good. I can’t wait to eat it,” said Raina as he handed Chris his bottled water.

He took the water from and replied,” Oh, you haven’t opened the fortune yet?”

“Nah, I was gonna wait until you got here.”

The message that Chris included in the gift was still very much on his mind. He was continually wondering how Raina would perceive it. Would she be happy? Mad? Upset? It was driving him mad, not knowing.

“Maybe you should open it now?” Chris suggested hesitantly. 

“Yeah, sure. Can you get it? I’m going to brush my teeth. I need to get the minestrone taste out of my mouth.”

Raina sprinted from the couch to the stairs as Chris slowly stood up from the sofa. He continued his slow pace to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out the top shelf’s gift box. As Chris stared at the box, he realized that the content of what was inside could change his relationship with Raina forever. It could bring them closer or put distance between them.

 _“All you have to do is be honest. Just be honest about your feelings. Even if Raina doesn’t feel the same way, she won’t drop you as friends. You mean a lot to her, and she values her friendship with you,”_ the voice in Chris’s head reassured. 

The sound of excited clapping broke Chris out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Raina skipping over to him happily. He pushed the box towards Raina, and she began opening it. She carefully pulled out the fortune cookie, which was wrapped in a clear plastic bag. Slowly opening the plastic, she pulled out the cookie and placed it on the clean counter. 

“Oh my God. It’s so pretty. A chocolate lover’s dream,” she admired and hugged Chris.

“You’re welcome, my little cookie monster.”

“I almost don’t want to ruin it.”

“Well, you going to have to see my message inside,” Chris told her.

“Oh right, there would be a message inside it. I was too amazed by its beauty that I forgot about that part,” said Raina and began to break the fortune cookie in half. 

Before she could read the message, Chris spoke up, “Raina, wait! Before you read that, just…” 

However, she proceeded to read the message before Chris get his words out. He could not breathe while she read and stared intently at her as he mouthed the words he wrote. 

Lips trembling and eyes watering from the tears about the form, Raina immediately hugged Chris. He was shocked at first but instantly hugged her back. 

When pulling back, she said, “Thank you. This is so sweet,” wiping the tears from her eyes, Raina continued, “I’m going to keep this forever. I’m going to frame it one of those fireproof picture frames, you know. Or the one that is used to hold the U.S. Constitution. I’m going to get one of those, and this will go in it.”

She went in for another hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Raina took a piece of the fortune cookie and popped it into her mouth. “Alright, I’m going to put this in a safe place so that it won’t get ruined. I’ll be right back.”

Chris stared at her retreating back and was left confused. That was not how he expected it to go down. _“You were worried she’d be upset. She was happy. More than happy. But did she get the underlying meaning of his words?”_ Chris’s inner voice asked himself. 

The relationship between Chris and Raina was so blurred that she could not see a declaration of love when it was literal in front of her. However, Chris could not blame her for not being able to read between the lines. She had so much on her plate at the moment that maybe she was able to process his words. 

“Okay, I placed it in a clear file holder so nothing can spill on it,” said Raina when she came back into the kitchen area and asked Chris if he was okay when she saw a worrying look on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m glad you liked your gift. You deserved it. I should start heading out. You need your rest for tomorrow, and I don’t want to keep you up.”

Raina was taken back by his sudden change in demeanor. She noticed he looked a little sad and defeated for some reason. “You don’t have to leave just yet. I mean we can still watch some TV and relax. You okay, Chris? She asked again.

“I’m good. Tired is all. It’s been a long day.”

Raina nodded and followed Chris to the front door. “Chris,” she spoke and looked at him. His ocean blue eyes were one of her favorite things about him. Often, she could find herself lost in staring at them. Reaching out the tenderly grab his face, she placed a kiss on his lips. It did not take long for Chris to reciprocate. He pulled Raina closer to wrap his arms around her. Opening her mouth to allow his tongue inside, she allowed Chris to take the lead. 

Raina slowly began to walk them both back over to the living area, but Chris proceeded to step back. 

“I should go. I don’t think it would be a good idea if we, we shouldn’t…not tonight,” Chris professed, although it killed him to turn her down. Chris wanted nothing more than to stay the night. 

Feeling a little defeated, Raina nodded and said, “Okay. I understand.”

Reaching for the door handle, Chris said, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight.”

With a small smile on her face, Raina countered with, “See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Christopher.”

“Goodnight, Raina,” he said, but Raina could hear a hint of sadness in his voice, and she for the life of her could not understand why. 

When Chris finally left, Raina went back into the kitchen and put away the fortune cookie. 

_“I love you too, Chris. More than you realize,”_ Raina said to herself. Once again, she could feel tears about to form. 

“It’s going to be a long and sleepless night,” she said to herself as she prepared to get ready for bed.


	4. Mission Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to Chris’s 33rd birthday. It dives deeper into Chris and Raina’s friendship and how it became sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and some sexual content (oral with female receiving).

* * *

**Press Release – June 10, 2014**

**SUPERSTARS TO ATTEND THE MISSION HILLS WORLD CELEBRITY PRO-AM TOURNAMENT IN CHINA**

**Sporting legends and golfing greats are not the only ones heading to China for the annual Mission Hills World Celebrity Pro-Am tournament. An abundance of Hollywood superstars will also be making appearances. The eagerly awaited week-long event not only highlights golf but glamour and socializing with the Who’s Who of show business and elite sporting personalities.**

**While the tournament does not officially begin until October 24 with a red carpet and cocktail reception to celebrate the opening ceremony, followed by a gala dinner, the festivities will begin early on October 23, where celebrities will be able to partake in a football-golf challenge.**

**Oscar Winners Morgan Freemen and Nicole Kidman are expected to make appearances, and Captain America actor Chris Evans and stunning actress/entrepreneur Jessica will also participate in the event. Grammy Award-winning singer-songwriter, Raina, will also be in attendance and is slated to perform at the opening ceremony celebration.**

* * *

**June 13, 2014**

“Why are you making that face?” Chris asked Raina when he saw the irate look on her face.

“I’m not making a face,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders and sipping her drink as they watched their friends laugh and enjoy themselves.

“You are too,” Chris pointed out and added, “What, are you upset that I was talking to those girls over there?”

Raina scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t care who you talk to. You’re a grown man. You can talk to whomever you like. It’s your birthday, so you can dick down every girl that you come into contact with tonight. You’re no longer with Minka, so you are a free man. Soak it all up, Evans! Cheers to you! You big ol’ slut!”

“You’re drunk. How about you go sit this one out and relax. Get some food in you,” Chris instructed with a condescending tone. 

“Fuck you! Don’t you fucking patronize me, Evans. I may be a lightweight when it comes to drinking, but I’m not drunk. Dickhead!” Raina shouted over the loud music.

“You’re weird!” Chris shouted as well. 

“You’re weird!” Raina retorted lamely. 

She hated fighting with Chris over stupid things. Normally, she did not care if he flirted with girls as she had seen do it many times over the years. Recently, however, Raina started to look at Chris in a whole new light. It was getting to a point where she could no longer deny her attraction towards her friend. 

To Raina, Chris was not only handsome but kind and generous towards everyone he met. There were just so many attractive qualities about Chris that Raina could not help but find him desirable. He was always there when she needed him, especially after the death of her mother. In fact, the entire Evans clan showed Raina support and extended invitations to her for family gatherings and festivities. Lisa ended up becoming a second mom to Raina, which the younger woman really welcomed. That is why Raina knew that she could not act on her developing feelings for Chris as she could end up losing more than just a friendship, but a family. 

“Hey, what’s going on over here. I swear you could cut the sexual tension with a knife,” Scott walked over to intervene. He slid an arm around Raina and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek to help take the edge off and resumed with, “Come on now, there is no need for you two to be fighting. It is a time for celebration. Raina, it’s your turn. We are losing, by the way. If you get the ball in, then we are on our way to catching up.”

For his birthday, Chris and his friends all headed to Las Vegas. It was a nice break for Chris, who was currently filming Avengers: Age of Ultron. While the time off would be short, Chris definitely needed it. Getting the chance to hang out with his family and friends from Sudbury was the time Chris cherished most deeply. While he had friends in the entertainment industry, they were not exactly a part of his close inner circle. 

He tended to keep his “Hollywood” friends separate from his “real” friends, so to speak. However, there was only one person who was able to infiltrate both circles. Raina. She was different. She was able to fit comfortably within his world. Not only did she get along with his family, but his friends adored the singer as well. Raina could definitely hold her own amongst the rambunctious Bay Staters. So, it was no surprise that Raina joined in the birthday festivities.

The gang was currently hanging out at the MGM Grand’s top nightlife hotspots, Level Up, which could be considered a tech-savvy adult Chucky Cheese. From pool tables to traditional arcade games with a 21st-century twist, and of course, slot machines, Leve Up was a great start to Chris’s birthday celebration. Currently, a game of beer pong was in play. Scott, Raina, her cousin Mercedes, and Tara were on one team. While Chris, Adam, Brett, and JD were on another.

“Let’s go, Rai! You’re up!” Tara shouted while JD, Sean, Adam, and Brett began to heckle playfully.

Mercedes stepped aside and handed her a ping pong ball. Getting into position, Raina lightly tossed the ball and landed in one of the other team’s red cups with ease. 

“Drink up, boys!” Raina cheered alongside Tara and Mercedes. 

“Woohoo! That’s my boo!” Scott praised joyfully.

“Evans, you better get your ass over here and drink up!” Tara yelled out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to. Don’t worry about me,” he replied.

As the game continued with his team losing, Chris stepped away to get something else to drink from the bar. Scott excused himself to follow his brother.

“Chris, I know it is your birthday, but maybe for tonight, you cool it with the flirting with random girls, especially around Raina. Or try to be at least more subtle about it,” he reprimanded. 

“I don’t get why she cares. She never has before,” said Chris as he took a swig of his whiskey.

Scott just gave his brother a look and said, “You really are clueless.”

“What the Hell is that supposed to mean? Why am I clueless?”

Scott turned his back and walked away from Chris and replied simply with, “Clueless.”

Meanwhile, Raina was in a side conversation with Mercedes. “He doesn’t have any standards when it comes to flirting with girls. It’s like, if you have pair of tits and a nice ass, then you are fair game,” she ranted on.

Mercedes just laughed and asked, “Why do you care?”

“I don’t. It’s just…he needs to be more careful with who he associates himself with. More than likely, those girls posted all over Twitter about meeting Chris and how he flirted with them. His fans see those tweets and the pics those girls posted, and they all get in a tizzy about him being in Vegas for his birthday. They’re probably wondering who he is with, and it just turns into a clusterfuck.”

Mercedes continued to laugh at her cousin’s temper tantrum, “You’re really cute, Rai. I forget how innocent and naïve you tend to be.”

“Bitch, please! What are you talking about? I’m not naïve. Naïve about what?” she asked. 

“You like Chris. It’s okay. I mean, what is there not to like about him. He’s gorgeous, charming, and a total sweetheart. I saw how he was there for you and Uncle George when Aunt Marie died. Chris is an all-around good person. So, it is no surprise if you developed stronger feelings towards him. No one could blame you,” explained Mercedes and left her cousin alone to mull things over.

Later that night, as the group went to dinner at Crush, Chris and Raina barely spoke or looked at one another. It was putting Chris in a shitty mood. He hated when Raina was upset with him.

“What’s going on with Rai? Is she alright?” Tara, who was sitting next to Chris at the table in the private room, asked.

“Ask her,” Chris merely replied sullenly. 

Tara slid an arm around Chris and kissed him on the cheek. “Buck up. She’ll get over whatever it is that’s bothering her. She loves you too much just to let you go,” she told him.

“Thanks, Tara. I know she will. She needs time to cool off. She’s got a lot of stress going on with getting the tour ready and everything. It always causes her stress and worries,” Chris explained as he stole a glance or two at Raina, who was sitting between his brother and her cousin.

Tara merely smiled at Chris and patted him on the back, “You’re incredibly soft on her. She is lucky to have you as a friend. We all are. We love you, Christopher, even though you can be a shithead sometimes.”

Chris barked out a laugh which drew Raina’s attention to him. She could not help but smile and feel at ease whenever she saw Chris happy. It was irresistible and infectious. 

“You know what else you two should try? Sex. Like, get it out of your systems and move along with being friends,” Mercedes piped in unexpectedly. Luckily, she spoke low, so no one could hear what she suggested, except for Scott, who was sitting right next to her. 

“I agree,” said Scott and added, “Sometimes a good fuck can really help.”

Raina was shocked at how coarse the two were being.

“Will you two stop it. You’re very…inappropriate. Mercedes, I expected a little more from you. I can’t believe you, of all people, would ever suggest that I sleep with Chris,” Raina whispered. “Scott, you better wipe that shit-eating grin off your face. Both of you better stop and concentrate on what you are going to get to eat.” 

“What sounds good to you, Rai?” Chris asked, speaking loudly enough so she could hear him over the chatter.

Looking over at him, Raina answered in an even tone, “The cheesesteak dumplings on the starter section of the menu. What’s caught your eye?”

“Uh…either the New York sirloin or filet mignon.”

“Ooh, those sound good. I’ll probably do the cheesesteak dumplings and side of fries.”

“You’ll give me taste right,” Chris asked with his lips pouted and made sure to put on the puppy dog eyes.

The annoyance Raina had for Chris earlier had now melted away when she looked at his sweet face. 

“Anything for the birthday boy,” She replied happily with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, the gang headed straight to Hakkasan, the main nightclub at the MGM Grand. The oversized VIP booth surrounded the dance floor, allowing participants to be right in the center of all the action. The atmosphere of the club was high-energy. One of the VIP waitresses took everyone’s drink order, with JD ordering a round of shots for everyone to toast Chris.

“To our boy, Chris. One of the most loyal, genuine, and kind-hearted people I know. I think everyone would agree with me on that assumption. You haven’t allowed Hollywood or anyone to change you. You are still that same scrawny kid from Sudbury. We love you, brother,” JD professed to the group.

Everyone cheered and knocked down their shot glasses. Chris gave JD a strong pat on the back and engulfed him in a big hug. “Thanks for that, man. Means a lot.”

“It’s nothing but the truth,” JD replied.

With the drinks flowing, everyone was feeling good. Whatever drama Chris and Raina had her was long forgotten as she sat next to him on one of the couches in their VIP area. The two were laughing and having a fun time, like always.

“Are we still up for golf practice tomorrow at Top Golf?” she asked him.

“Yeah, sure. You still want to go, right?”

“Yeah, I want to go. I need all of the practice I can get. I don’t want to embarrass myself at Mission Hills completely. I can’t believe we are both going to that event,” Raina said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“It should be fun. I know we’ll have a good time,” Chris told her as he placed a hand on Raina’s leg. He began using his thumb to make circular motions on her inner thigh. 

Raina noticed Chris’s hand position was beginning to make her think of all kinds of dirty thoughts. Like, if he moved his hand up higher and began rubbing her clit. It was dark enough that no one would notice them. Then Raina imagined him slipping a finger in her pussy. She wondered how many fingers he could get in. It has been a long while since Raina had sex. Here she was fantasizing about her best friend fingering her while in the accompaniment of their friends. 

“Everything okay?” Chris asked when he saw Raina breathing a little heavier. 

“Yeah, it’s just… it’s sweltering in here all of a sudden.”

“Do you feel an anxiety attack coming along?” Chris questioned.

Raina could hear the genuine concern in his voice. “No, it isn’t that at all. It’s just…” Raina began to say but got lost in Chris’s blue eyes. She looked at his plump lips. Letting all of her inhibitions go, Raina moved her head closer to Chris and placed her lips on his. 

There was a battle of voices inside her head as she kissed Chris. One voice was yelling at her that she was an idiot and to pull away. In contrast, the other voice cheered Raina on for having the guts to take the initiative. Thankfully, the battle ceased when Chris proceeded to kiss her back. Chris took it one step further when he slowly slipped his tongue in Raina’s mouth. He moved one of his hands in her hair and gave it a soft tug while his other hand made its way down her back. Soon, Raina felt that hand slide up under her shirt. She pulled back.

“I think…I think need to get…I need some air,” Raina said as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’ll go with you,” Chris replied and stood up. He helped Raina up as well and began to lead her out of the club. Chris made sure to let Scott know that he and Raina were leaving.

“Everything okay?” Scott asked, concerned.

“Yeah, everything is fine. We need some air, that’s all. Thanks for everything. It was a great birthday,” Chris said and hugged his brother goodnight.

As they made their way out of the club, Chris wrapped in arm around Raina’s waist, which she reciprocated by doing the same. It was not uncommon for the two to be affectionate with one another; however, neither have taken it to the point where kissing was involved. Walking silently side-by-side, the two walked through the casino and towards the elevators.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” Raina asked to break the silence between the two.

“One of the bests. Thank you for coming. I know you are busy as well, but I really appreciate you coming along.”

“Of course. There’s no other place that I would rather be than…than here with you,” revealed Raina.

Chris just stared at Raina. There was nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. It was almost too much for him to handle. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips against his. This kiss was softer and sweeter. Neither felt that they had to rush or worry about being caught. They were in their own world. 

When the elevator finally reached Raina’s floor, both broke away from one another and breathed a sigh of relief. Raina walked out first with Chris behind her. She shared a two-bedroom Skyloft with Mercedes and Tara while Chris was in the three-bedroom Skyloft with the guys. 

When Raina stepped in front of her door, she turned back to Chris and asked, “Do you want to come in?”

Chris nodded his head.

Once inside the loft, Chris excused himself to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to help relax.

“What are you doing? She is one of your best friends. You going to fuck it all up if you take this any further,” Chris quietly scolded himself. However, a part of him wanted to succumb to his desires. Chris would not deny that he thought Raina was stunning. She was also funny, charming, and self-deprecating. One of the things Chris loved about Raina was that she had no problem busting his balls. That is partly why she fits so well with his crew. She kept him grounded and on his toes.

Realizing he was spending too much time in the bathroom, Chris wiped his face with a towel and took deep breaths before remerging in the living area. 

Raina was already seated on the couch, shoes off, and a beer resting on her lap. 

“Everything alright?” she asked while flipping through the TV channels.

“Yeah, all good,” Chris responded with a chuckle.

Coming to terms that he did not want to leave, Chris kicked off his shoes and grabbed a beer from the bar’s mini-fridge. He made his way over to the couch and plopped right next to Raina. 

Comfortable silence filled the room until Raina spoke up.

“I’m sorry I was a bitch to you earlier. I should not have said what I said,” she apologized.

Chris shrugged, “It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t. It is not okay for me to talk to you like that, especially on your birthday. Of all days for me to be a total bitch, it had to be on your birthday.”

“Raina, I know you didn’t mean any of it,” Chris said to her.

“I’m…I tend to get very protective of you. I don’t want to see you hurt or taken advantage of, okay. I’m always going to look out for you, just like I know you’d do the same for me. I don’t want anything to come between our friendship,” Raina confessed and continued with, “That kiss at the club and elevator…well…I don’t want those incidents to make it weird between us. You’re one of the very few people with who I am comfortable around. I don’t have to be something or someone I am not. I don’t have to be ‘on’ while I am around you. You know what I’m saying?”

“I do. Nothing is going to come between us, Rai. I promise. Those kisses…they were nice. Great even. I don’t regret them. Hell, don’t be surprised if I kiss you again tonight,” He admitted flirtatiously. 

“So, you wouldn’t stop me if I straddled your lap and began trailing kisses from your neck to your ear?” Raina asked sincerely. 

When she saw no refusals from Chris, Raina placed her beer on the coffee table and got up to straddle Chris’s lap. He set his own beer on the side table and placed his hands on her hips. Chris groaned when Raina readjusted herself on his lap to get more comfortable. 

“Oh, you like that, Evans? You want me to do that again?” Raina asked seductively as she began to grind herself against Chris’s bulge, which was starting to get hard.

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” he begged. 

“I like hearing you beg.”

Chris ran his hands under Raina’s shirt and proceeded to pull it up over her head. When he saw her lacy black bra, Chris could not help himself and buried his head in her breasts. He cupped her left breast, squeezing it, and released its nipple from its contraption. Chris flicked his tongue on Raina’s freed nipple, to which she responded with a moan. She pulled back a little to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. 

“Now you can have as much as you want, Christopher,” Raina purred in his ear. 

Chris could not take it anymore. He was so close to spilling his load in his pants that he did not want to spoil the rest of the night.

He grabbed Raina roughly by the hair and kissed her deeply on the lips. Biting and sucking on her bottom lip, Chris finally let go when both needed to breathe and rested his forehead against Raina’s.

“Bedroom. Now!” He ordered with a slap to her ass, which Raina was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

As Raina had expected, sex with Chris was amazing. He knew exactly what to do when it came to pleasuring a woman. The fact that he could go back and forth between being soft and sensual to dominating and rough was mind-blowing. Raina was sure she had blacked out a couple of times because the orgasms were so intense. For Chris, he could not remember the last time he came so hard. He made sure to give it his all when it came to giving Raina pleasure. He was not going to half-ass anything. 

The two were in post-coital bliss—however, both knew that it would not be able to last. Neither wanted to leave the bubble they created and enter the real world. The world where they had to be mindful of how they acted around each other. The world where they were always expected to keep their guard up and be cautious. The world where everything came down to PR and playing a role the media and fans tacked them. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Chris spoke up suddenly.

Raina turned her head, so she was looking at him. “What do you mean?”

Turning on his side, Chris stared at the woman next to him. He loved her. He genuinely loved her. “This has been incredible. Part of me doesn’t want it to be a one-time thing. But the sensible part of me is scared that this might ruin our friendship.”

“It isn’t,” Raina confirmed to help put Chris at ease. She could tell his anxiety was trying to take control and make him feel guilty. “Nothing is going to come between us, Chris. Us having sex…well, I don’t know about you, but it felt natural. It felt right. There was no awkwardness. I felt safe and relaxed with you. I don’t want this to end either. However, I don’t think either of us is ready to be in a relationship. You just got out of your relationship with Minka. My breakup with Ben wasn’t that long ago either. We’re too fragile right now. Plus, after today, we both have to go back to work. We won’t have the proper foundation to really build a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship,”

“I know. You’re right. So, what do we do?”

At that moment, the two friends came up with a plan to forge ahead with a friend with benefits relationship. Both knew it was risky. However, Chris and Raina were willing to take on that risk. 

“We will have to establish some guidelines to follow. I am not going into this without any security. For example, never being judgmental can one of the guidelines, along with being open with communication,” Raina suggested. “We don’t have to have everything sorted out now. I think it would best to take this slow and make sure we have everything needed in place before we officially go forward with this notion.”

“I concur,” Chris agreed. 

“What time is it?”

Chris turned to check his phone. “A little after 3 a.m. Do you think everyone is still out partying?”

“Knowing this crew, probably,” said Raina as she got out of bed and put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. “I’m going to go check if Mercedes is in her room.”

When Raina left the room, Chris proceeded to look through his phone. A couple of new posts in the group text with his Avenger coworkers; all wished him a happy birthday. He replied with a quick thank you and told them he would see them all soon. 

“Her room and Tara’s room are still empty,” Raina shared as she entered the room. Looking around, she saw Chris’s clothes scattered all over the floor. “I think you should head out before they see you. I don’t…I don’t want them to know that we…I want to keep this between us.”

Chris sat up to lean his back against the headboard. He understood where Raina was coming from. “I hear ya. Don’t worry; I won’t tell Scott about tonight. I can picture him freaking out and giving me a lecture,” said Chris getting out of bed to put on his clothes.

When he was dressed, he followed Raina out of the room and to the front door. 

“What time do we need to meet up for Top Golf?” asked Chris as he leaned against the front door.

“Our reservation is at noon,” Raina reminded him. She pulled Chris in for one last hug and said, “Happy Birthday, Chris. I hope that tonight was special for you. And I mean the whole night, not just the part where we…you know.”

“Well, that part might be my favorite,” Chris declared with a cheeky grin and gave Raina a soft kiss on the lips.

“Sleep tight, Evans.”

“Nighty night, Raina.”

* * *

**October 18, 2014**

Four months had passed since Chris’s birthday party in Vegas. It was also the last time Chris and Raina were intimate with one another. Chris had finished filming the second Avengers movie back in August and took some time off to spend with his family. Raina was still touring around the world with her new album. After finishing up the European leg of the tour, she was in for a much-needed break. 

Before Chris and Raina were to head to China for the Mission Hill Pro-Am Golf Tournament, the singer would spend some time in Boston with Chris and his family. He picked Raina up at the airport that Saturday and headed to his mom’s house for dinner. 

“Is your mom making her spaghetti? I have been craven it so bad, you would not believe,” said Raina as Chris drove from the airport.

“Yeah, she’s got it all ready. How are you craving it? You were just in Italy?” Chris pointed out.

“Your mom’s spaghetti is just better,” declared Raina.

“That is true.” 

The drive from the airport to Lisa’s house did not take too long due to the abundance of conversations between the two friends occupying their time. Chris shared his experience at the Toronto Film Festival, where he debuted his first directorial feature film, ‘Before We Go.’ “I know my movie isn’t perfect, but I am happy with the final product. The film is supposed to be simplistic and about these two characters forming a friendship throughout the film. I…I get scared that people are going to have these high expectations and get disappointed if it doesn’t live up to them,” Chris admitted to Raina.

Raina let out a quiet sigh. She knew Chris would display his anxiety about the film. He was a perfectionist and, like most people, cared about what people thought of him and his art. 

“Chris… you’re going to have so many opportunities to show the world what you can do. You put yourself out there and stepped out of your comfort zone. Not a lot of people are willing to do that, but you did. So, stop worrying so much. Don’t read the reviews from critics. They don’t matter. All that matters is if you are happy with the end product.”

“I am! I worked fucking hard on that film. Everyone did. And I am proud of it,” said Chris as he pulled into the driveway of his mother’s house.

“Then that is all that matters,” Raina replied as she got out of the car with Chris following. “Like, seriously, if I stressed over every album review or placement on the charts, I’d never get anything accomplished. 

When Raina stepped to the front door, it flew open with Lisa standing with her arms wide open ready to embrace the younger woman and her eldest son.

“My babies!” exclaimed Lisa. She wrapped her arms around Raina in a tight hug. “Come on inside. Everyone is in the kitchen. Kids! Chris and Raina are here!” 

They could hear the sound of Miles and Ethan’s footsteps as the boys ran from the kitchen and tackled Chris to the ground. “Okay, okay. You gotta let me up, kiddos. Go tackle Raina,” Chris ordered. 

Ethan ran towards Raina for a hug. “Oh, my goodness. What happened to my little Ethan? You’re so big now,” she acknowledged as she scooped Ethan up into her arms. 

“Did you bring us presents, Auntie Rai?” Ethan boldly asked as she sat him down to then pick up Miles

“Presents? Is that all I’m good for you guys?” Raina teased. Of course, she brought presents for the kids. Raina had no siblings of her own, so she did not have any nieces or nephews spoiled. Chris was more than happy to share. 

“Come on, kids. Let’s head to the kitchen and get some ready for dinner,” Lisa instructed. 

“We’ll open presents after dinner,” said Raina as she put Miles down and walked into the kitchen. Both boys following close behind and never leaving Raina’s side. 

After being engulfed in hugs from Carly, Scott, and Shanna, the family sat down to dinner. While the surname Evans was rooted in Irish, the family was 100-percent Italian in their mannerisms: always talking with their hands, very boisterous, loud but pleasant, and happy. Their energy was infectious and endearing. 

“I can’t believe how big Stella has gotten. She was so tiny the last time I saw her,” Raina spoke to Carly while the little girl smiled and reached for food on people’s plates.

Conversations flowed, along with the wine for the adults. It was a nice setting for Chris to see. He loved his family and was grateful to have this moment with his best friend. 

* * *

When Chris and Raina left Lisa’s house, the two continued to work together to develop proper guidelines both would adhere to protect their friendship from any fallout. 

Raina opted to include that both would need to be transparent with one another. 

“Overall, we have to be honest with one another. If you or I feel like there is an issue that needs to be brought up, we have to say it. We can’t keep it inside and let it fester,” suggested Raina as she lounged on Chris’s bed in his home.

“Agree. I think we also need to include a guideline about not being judgmental. Like, if I am dating someone or if you are dating someone, neither of us can act like an asshole towards one another or the other’s partner at the time,” Chris replied with his suggestion. He had just taken a shower, so he was only wearing sweats, no shirt.

“I 100% agree,” Raina nodded. “I would like to include that we are open about what is considered off-limits and what is acceptable when it comes to our preferences and likes during sex. I don’t mind being adventurous,” she added suggestively.

Chris let out a boisterous laugh. “I always knew you were a big slut,” he teased.

“Well, you are a slut too, sweetie. But that is okay. I’m not judging you,” joked Raina. She always loved riling Chris up a bit.

“What have you done that is out of the box, sexually?” Chris asked. He desperately wanted to know. It was not like he and Raina had never talked about sex. In fact, he tended to be incredibly open with Raina when it came to talking about sex. She was willing to share her sexual history with him. 

“I really don’t mind giving up control to my partner. But I can be dominant if need be. I’ve told you all this before,” Raina admitted honestly. She knew she could trust Chris to keep her secrets. She had no shame in telling him her sexual fantasies. “What do you provide especially for your…concubines?”

“Concubines? Throwing out the big words, are we.” 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I-Incorporate-SAT-Words-In-Every-One-Of-My-Sentences. Tell me, do you have a world of the day calendar posted next to your bed? You make sure to check every day, Mr. Thesaurus?” kidded Raina. “No, but seriously, what are holding back from me, Mr. Evans?” she asked while climbing on top of Chris’s lap. It did not take long for Raina to begin grinding against him while trailing kisses up his neck to ear.

“You really do love taking control, don’t you, little girl,” Chris pointed out as he rubbed his hands over Raina’s ass. “But here is something you don’t quite get…” he said and immediately flipped Raina onto her back. 

With Chris hovering over Raina, he took her hands and put them above her head. “I like to be in control,” he declared and captured her lips with his. “Let me show what I can provide you. Don’t move those hands, now,” Chris instructed and began taking off Raina’s leggings and underwear. 

Chris was not going to rush this, but instead, was willing to be patient and prolong providing Raina pleasure for as long as possible. When it came to giving a woman head, Chris was a pro. However, with Raina, this was more intimate and would take their friend with benefits agreement to a whole other level. He teased her clit, then would trail kisses up and down her inner thighs. 

When he finally began using his tongue, Raina jerked and gasped. “Oh my God! That feels so good.” Chris had to hold Raina down by putting one of his large hands on her stomach. It took all of Raina’s self-control to keep her hands put and not grab Chris’s hair. 

“I need to come!” Raina shouted after Chris inserted a finger and began pumping in and out of her. 

“So soon,” he teased and continued pumping, this time adding another finger. “Nah, not yet, sweetheart. I’m not quite done tasting you.”

* * *

**October 21, 2014**

It was sad saying goodbye to the Evans clan, especially when they began crying. He was worried that Chris and Raina would not be around to trick or treat with him. 

_“Hey buddy, I will be back before then to celebrate Halloween together. I promise we will go trick or treating,” Chris consoled his youngest nephew._

_“Can Raina come with us?” the little boy asked._

_“Heck yeah, I’m coming tricking or treating with you guys,” confirmed Raina, to which Miles replied happily by jumping for joy and hugging her tightly._

The flight from Boston to Dongguan, China, for the Mission Hills Golf Club Tournament was thirty-five hours, including two layovers, one at JFK Airport and another at Heathrow. Raina was happy not to have to take the trip alone. She and Chris were accommodated with first-class tickets, so traveling the long distance came with perks.

“Hey, thanks for agreeing to stay a little longer in Boston for Halloween. The kids really adore you. I know you must have planned on seeing your dad while you got some time off,” Chris uttered as he got comfortable in his plane seat. They finally boarded the plane on their second layover.

“It’s no problem. I talk to my dad all of the time, so he’s doing alright,” said Raina and added, “He has actually…began dating again.”

Chris already knew this as George had asked him for dating advice. George had asked Chris not to mentioned it to Raina as he worried it would upset his daughter. Chris understood and kept his mouth shut. 

“I mean…that is a good thing…right? He’s getting back out there…moving on…healing… that’s good. You’re good with it, right?” Chris rambled on nervously. The last thing he wanted for Raina to be upset or in a bad mood for the duration of their trip.

“It’s weird. The whole thing is weird. I don’t really want to talk about it. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I gotta use the bathroom,” mumbled Raina and got up from her seat.

“Raina, don’t be upset,” Chris interjected.

“I’m not upset. I really do have to use the bathroom because I drank all that water during the last layover,” she said, making her way to the bathroom.

As Chris waited for Raina to return, he asked one of the flight attendants for a Dirty Shirley, his travel companion’s favorite drink, and Stella Artois for himself, along with some snacks. He also pulled out his laptop and looked through his movie library to see what would be good to watch. Chris ended up choosing one of his favorite Disney movies, Robin Hood, which was also one of Raina’s favorites. 

When Raina returned to her seat, she saw the set-up Chris and was given her Dirty Shirley. The deliciously sweet drink definitely helped lift her spirits. 

“We have about eighteen hours until we land in China, let’s just get drunk and watch Disney movies for the time being,” Chris suggested, and he raised his beer to toast with Raina. 

“You’re such a sweetheart, Evans. I can’t deal with you sometimes.”

The two friends drank and ate some snacks while making it through three movies before eventually falling asleep. When the plane finally landed in Dongguan, China, both were ready to put on their “game face” for the week. It was business as usual with PR events and gatherings. 

Chris and Raina were not worried about rumors spreading within their respective fandoms about the two being at the same event; they were used to it by now. During the actual Mission Hills golf tournament, Raina and Chris would purposely stand close to one another or walk side-by-side with their arms around each other at parties. Both knew they were playing with fire, but in the end, Chris and Raina were having fun and enjoying being with one another.

They were two touchy-feely friends on the surface, but behind closed doors, they were so much more.


	5. Whole Lotta Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in the present time. There are major confessions in this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: None.

* * *

To say that Raina did an amazing job as Satine at the opening night of Moulin Rouge on Broadway would be an understatement. According to the reviews, she was fabulous, outstanding, mesmerizing, and captivating in the role. However, Raina could not bask too much in the glory of her rave reviews since she was too preoccupied with what happened at last night’s afterparty.

_“Oh sweetheart, you were perfection. Absolutely stunning. I cried so many times throughout the show,” Lisa admitted as she hugged Raina._

_“I cried too. It took everything in me to not shout, ‘That’s my boo!’” Scott revealed and added, “Fabulous job. It is going to be hard for others to live up to role after you have put your stamp on it.”_

_“Thank you both so much for coming. It really means a lot,” Raina expressed her gratitude to both Scott and Lisa. “Where’s Chris? He didn’t leave yet, did he?”_

_“No, he just had to make a pit stop to the bathroom,” Scott reassured her._

_After making the rounds and taking pictures with the cast, Raina finally found Chris. He was hanging off to the side in a corner, preoccupied with his phone._

_“Hey, you,” Raina spoke to get his attention. “Why are you hiding out over here?”_

_“Hey. I’m not hiding,” Chris answered as he put his phone back in his pocket. He immediately pulled Raina in for a hug and kissed her on her cheek. “I’m proud of you.”_

_“Thank you, Chris. I am so happy you are here,” Raina replied. Neither pulled from each other’s embrace. He knew it was what Raina needed to help her relax and be present in the moment._

_As Chris continued to hold Raina, he came to the full realization that this is what he wanted for the rest of his life: to be with Raina. “I love you,” Chris whispered in her ear and turned his head to look into her eyes. “I’m in love with you, Raina. I have been for a long time.”_

_Raina was at a loss for words. She could not believe Chris admitted something personal at that moment. But she could not deny her feelings as well. She embraced Chris tightly and leaned into his ear. “I love you to Christopher. Like, in wholeheartedly in love with you. I have been for a long time,” Raina expressed honestly. She could not hide the smile on her face, and neither could Chris. He leaned in to give Raina a soft kiss on the lips. He did not care if anyone saw. He was no longer going to suppress his love for the woman before him._

_Before Raina could return the kiss, a loud voice interrupted the moment._

_“Oh my God!” Scott yelled and immediately walked over to Chris and Raina. “I saw the whole thing. It was beautiful. I might cry, but I’ll hold it together. Is this for real?”_

_“You were over there,” Raina said as she pointed to the other side of the room. “There is no way you could have known what Chris and I were talking about. Let alone hear us.”_

_“Uh…hello, I can read lips pretty damn well. Plus, you two are so wound up for each other that one of you would explode and reveal everything. It just sucks Ma missed the moment. Speaking of Ma…she now owes me twenty bucks,” Scott replied as he looked around for Lisa._

_“What? You and Ma had a bet going on?” Chris asked, baffled by the possibility._

_“Yeah. We had a bet on when during the trip which one would say I love you first. I bet on Chris saying it tonight. Ma put her money on when you went to Raina’s apartment after dinner last night,” Scott shared._

_“Well, technically, that happened,” Raina said, but then clarified when Scott raised his eyebrow at her, “I mean when he left, I said to myself, ‘I love you too, Chris. More than you realize’. So, if that is acceptable, then Lisa won the bet.”_

_“No! That isn’t acceptable. The bet was to say it face-to-face. Not after the person left the room,” Scott clarified while stomping his foot in annoyance._

_Chris sighed at his little brother’s antics. “Okay, Scott, you win. Just cool your jets when telling Ma, alright? Don’t create a scene.”_

_Scott scoffed at his brother and made a turn to leave but caught sight of Lisa. “Ma! You owe me twenty bucks! It finally happened!” he exclaimed, rushing over to her._

_“Jesus Christ. Do you want to get out of here?” Chris asked._

_“Yes. Just let me say my goodbyes, then we can head out and go back to my place.”_

_Before Raina walked away, he softly grabbed hold of her arm and brought her back to him for a kiss on the lips. Again, Chris did not care who saw it. Heck, he did not even care if spectators posted about it on social media. He was on such a euphoric high that he was ready for the world to know he was in love with Raina Morrison._

* * *

The intimacy between Chris and Raina went beyond sexual interactions. Their intimacy was about closeness. The two understood that being together was establishing a strong foundation and maintaining it. If Chris wanted his relationship with Raina to succeed, he understood that his past relationship habits would not work. It would be all in or nothing. Chris also knew that he would have to step up and protect Raina from scrutiny, either from his fans or media. He could no longer sit by and allow the person he was with handle any negative attention on her own. Chris promised Raina that he would commit to being by her side and defend her from any naysayers. Raina made the same promise to Chris. 

While Raina’s fans could be respectful of her relationships, they often got a little bit too protective over her wellbeing. In the early stages of her relationship with Tom, her fans were ecstatic and rooted for the newly formed couple. Many of Raina’s fans supported the couple and helped combat any negative on Twitter or Tumblr with positivity. Unfortunately, no good thing lasts forever. That was one of Raina’s biggest fear from now on; being in a relationship with Chris could end in the ultimate demise of their relationship and friendship. 

As Chris and Raina said their goodnights to Jerry, Scott, and Lisa, the two quietly left the afterparty. During the taxi drive to Raina’s apartment, where the two would settle in for the night, Chris spotted that his companion was noticeably quiet. He looked over to see Raina with her eyes close as her head rested on his arm. It was a wonderful image that the only thing stopping Chris from snapping a picture was his thoughtfulness not to disturb the peaceful woman next to him. He was happy. He felt content. He felt at ease. 

When the taxi driver finally pulled up to Raina’s apartment building, Chris gently nudge Raina awake. “We’re home. Let’s get you to bed,” said Chris as he helped Raina out of the cab and proceeded to pay the driver.

“I don’t want to go to bed yet. That cat nap helped me get my second wind for the night,” admitted Raina as she wrapped her arms around Chris and leaned in for a kiss.

“A second wind, huh?”

“And possibly a third, fourth…might even have some energy for a fifth,” Raina teased.

Chris chuckled and dipped his head to place a kiss on Raina’s cheek, then grazed her lips. 

“Well then, we better not waste any more time,” he said and walked with Raina towards the apartment building. 

While the elevator ride to Raina’s penthouse felt longer than usual, it was the excitement of finally having everything out in the open that helped ease any impatience from the two. However, the longer the elevator ride felt, the bubbling feeling of doubt started to creep its way into Chris’s mind. Now he was starting to worry about things he had no control over. This caused his anxiety to surface.

“Stop it,” Raina said to Chris.

“What?”

“I have been around you long enough to know when you are at the beginning of an anxiety attack,” she noted. There is a little voice of doubt in your head about us, isn’t there?”

Chris merely sighed and nodded. “I’m trying not to, but I can’t help but worry a little. There is so much at stake with us getting into a real relationship.”

“You’re right. There is a lot at stake, but I am willing to take those risks. You’re worth it to me, and I would kick myself if I didn’t let you know how I really feel about you. However, I would understand if you are having second thoughts…”

“I’m not!” Chris immediately interjected. “Trust me; I’m not. I want this just as much as you do.”

When the elevator finally reached the penthouse floor, Raina held out her hand for Chris. The gesture was to indicate: Are you in…or are you out?

Chris took her hand and walked with her into the apartment. He was all in.


	6. Don't You Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to explore more into Raina’s relationship with her dad and how supportive Chris is. So this chapter is basically Chris being a supportive boyfriend to his girlfriend. 
> 
> Sadly, I do not know Chris Evans or anyone in his family, and this is just a fictional take on his life. I do not permit this fic to be reposted on other platforms. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions the death of a loved one.

* * *

Chris and Raina did their best to keep their new relationship quiet. While his mother and siblings knew of the couple’s new relationship status, along with Raina’s father, they wanted to keep it quiet for the time being. Both wanted to enjoy the “honeymoon” stage without the prying eyes of the media and fans. 

While Chris dreaded the media intrusion, it was the fans Raina was more worried about. Flashbacks of her time with Tom were making the singer have bouts of PTSD. Raina feared that if the fans found out that she was dating Chris, they (mostly his fans, let’s be honest) would be brutal towards her, just like Tom’s fans. 

She asked Chris one night what he would do if his fans outright attacked her via social media. He was stumped at the question at first.

“Like, if you see fans sending me hate though…I don’t know, Twitter, would you respond? Would you say something? Are you comfortable with saying anything if there is hate towards me because I am now dating you?” Raina asked, worried about his answer.

“I mean, yeah, I would say something,” Chris replied, but Raina could detect the unsureness in his voice. “What?” Chris asked when he saw the look you gave him.

“You saw how some of the fans were towards Jenny. They said hateful things about her, and you didn’t do anything to defend her or your relationship. What makes me different?” Raina pushed. She wanted to get it all out—no bullshit between Chris and her.

Chris sighed. “I can fully admit that I fucked up when it came to my relationship with Jenny. I didn’t protect her like I should have when we began dating. It was the first public relationship I had been in a long while. However, that is no excuse. The difference between you and Jenny is that 1.) I love you. I love you so much. So I would never stand for anyone hating on you, and 2.) I know that once the fans see that our relationship is real and not some Hollywood PR bullshit, that they will support us.”

Raina took in a deep breath and let it out. She leaned into Chris, and he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head. “I like that you aren’t as pessimistic as me. That is encouraging and helps me to ease my anxiety,” she said to him.

“We got this, Raina. We will make it through the hard part, trust me.”

* * *

Three weeks. That was how long Chris and Raina were able to hide their relationship. It was a nice quiet three weeks between the two before the media storm eventually hit. The couple became inundated with calls from the media, whether it be questions about their relationship or begging for an interview. Both PR reps denied requests for interviews or commented on the couple’s relationship. 

As Raina expected, the fans were in a tizzy. Once again, Raina’s fans were super supportive of her relationship with Chris; however, some were cautious for her as they worried that Chris’s reputation as a “womanizer” would tarnish her image somewhat. With Chris, his fans were split down the middle, with some showing support, while others proceeded to throw hate towards Raina’s way. Thankfully, her fans (and some fans of Chris) would immediately step in and call out the haters. 

Nevertheless, Raina would do her best to ignore the vitriol thrown her way and go about her life. She finally got the man of her dreams, and no one was going to mess that up. She would continue to focus on Moulin Rouge, which was her top priority, and not focus on any negativity. 

Also, Raina’s dad was coming into town for his birthday and see the show. She was excited to see him as he mostly stayed up in Long Island. He was not one to venture into the city very often.

After declining Raina’s offer to drive him herself or have her driver bring him, George opted to drive into the city. It was rather odd to Raina, considering that her father hated having to drive on the freeway. But she shrugged it off and deemed it a good thing that her father was getting out of Long Island for a while. 

However, Raina could not put it past her that something was off with her dad.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked Raina as he sat on her couch watching television.

Raina sat down next to Chris. He noticed she kept looking down at her cellphone. “My dad just sent a text, saying he will meet us at the restaurant.”

Chris was puzzled. “Yeah, so…”

“So, my dad doesn’t know how to text. He’s not a texter. Texting and George Morrison do not go hand-in-hand. What gives?” Raina wondered in distress. “Did you teach him how to text?”

“No,” Chris responded, trying to hold back his laughter. “Come on, Raina, he was bound to learn how to text sometime. This a good thing. That way, you guys can text each other now.”

Raina merely shrugged her shoulders. “I guess.”

“You’re very cute; you know that, right,” Chris stated, leaning over for a kiss, which she gave willingly.

Unfortunately, two hours later, Raina was back at it with worrying. “Ah-ha! Look at this new text, Chris. Read what it says. Go on, read it!” she ordered and handed Chris the cellphone.

**Dad: We made it in safe, but rather late. Now at the hotel. We are going to eat in and call it a night. We’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.**

“Oh wow,” was all Chris said.

“ _We_? Who the fuck is this ‘we’ my dad is referring to, huh?”

Chris handed Raina back her phone. “Raina, you know your dad has been dating. He is not Casanova, but he goes out occasionally. I thought you had gotten over your resistance about your dad dating again?” 

“I try to, but it is hard. It is hard to imagine him with another woman that isn’t my mom. I know she would want him to be happy and not alone. But…”

When Chris saw Raina begin to cry, he immediately engulfed her into his arms and held her while she cried. Chris could never understand Raina’s pain of losing a parent, but he would do his best to support her in that moment and every moment after. 

“I miss her all the time, Chris,” Raina managed to squeak out.

“I know you do, darling. I know,” Chris said while continuing to hold her and stroke her hair tenderly. 

“It has been nine years since mom died, and I just can’t get over it. That night was so fucked up. If we had demanded the paramedics take her the first time they came, then she might have…”

“Raina, you can’t do that to yourself. You can’t play the what-ifs game,” Chris consoled. He has had this talk with Raina before. She always replayed that night over and over about what could have been done to save her mom. “I may not have known your mom very well, but I do remember the one time I did talk with her. It was when you sang with the Boston Pop Orchestra back in spring of 2010. Both your mom and dad were there, along with my mom and me. I remember the look on your mom’s face when you began seeing. Marie was in such awe and was crying. She looked so proud, Raina. She told me that no matter what, you would always be her little girl. That goofy little girl who would rather spend time in her room playing the guitar or keyboard and writing down song lyrics. She is with you all the time, Raina. She’s never left you.”

“It still sucks, though,” stated Raina and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. “Okay, I’m tired of crying.” She took a deep breath and retreated to the bathroom to wash her face.

If her dad were dating, then she would be supportive. He deserved to have someone by his side. It was not fair for him to spend the remainder of his life alone. Raina decided to view it as George’s way of honoring his late wife by living his life to the fullest. It is what Marie would have wanted. 


End file.
